relatoralongefandomcom-20200214-history
Solverse
REDACTED The Solverse is an alternate history of Earth and the human race. The main point of divergence occurs in the 1960's of the Gregorian Calendar: the United States of America and the Soviet Union land on the moon together on July 20th, 1969, effectively ending the Cold War. As humanity progressed in it's journey off our parent planet, major economic pitfalls happened on Earth. This series of dire situations led to the foundation of the Terran Consortium with the Zero Day Accords. Solverse is named after the home system of humanity, Sol System in the Milky Way Galaxy. Notable Features Solverse is a hard science fiction universe. Everything spoken of in scientific terms is not only possible but much of the early literature is based on existing technology. However, themes of spirituality and romance are also present throughout the books. The author, Revan Filiaexdeus, believes that for science fiction to truly answer the questions of how humanity will function in an off-Earth environment, addressing spirituality is integral. Book Synopses There are three trilogies of Sol books and three books of supplementary material. First Trilogy The first trilogy is composed of Sol, Invictus, and Helios. In all three novels, the main characters are two spacers named Jameson and Sarah Nicks. Sol ''recounts their journey off of Earth to the Main Belt. For several reasons, they leave at several times. Unfortunately, Jameson has to make an emergency crash landing on Mars long after Sarah reaches the Belt. While Sarah is preparing their life in the Belt and getting involved with Solar politics, Jameson must build a rocket to bring him to his beloved wife. Concurrent with these events is the rise of a revolt of technicians throughout Sol System. ''Invictus ''is the story of the war between the Technicians, the Consortium, and the Alliance and picks up shortly after the end of ''Sol. The Free Peoples of Mars turns into a vicious battleground. Jameson and Sarah turn down a dark path and participate actively in the war. Helios ''is set long after the events of the first two. The Consortium has long since collapsed and Sol System is being torn apart by two empires, each one vying for control of every planet, moon, asteroid, platform, and space station. Jameson is an old man and Sarah has passed away. Jameson, driven by his faith in the Architect, wanders Sol System teaching people a message of peace. Second Trilogy The second trilogy - ''Centauri, Daedaelus, and El ''is set after the death of Jameson and follows an all-new cast of characters. ''Centauri ''features the first human civilization to exist outside of Sol System. The planets of Alpha Centauri have been settled, though the terraforming process is long and arduous. It is a pioneering story of human survival. In ''Daedalus, the settlers of Alpha System reject their Terran identity and evolve their own culture, calling themselves the Leomhi and naming their planet Urantia. They make first contact with an alien civilization and receive the first glimpses of a human history that suggests humanity may have an off-Earth origin. In El, Alpha System divides itself. While the majority of Alphas remain behind, a small group of them return to Sol System to re-establish contact with Earth. Third Trilogy The third trilogy is set far in the future long after the events of the second. It is composed of Galactica, Icarus, and Ein. Galactica ''reveals a pan-galactic human empire with Alpha as it's throne world. The empire is at the peak of it's power. Terra has been restored to a near-paradisaical state and most of the terrestrial planets of Sol System have been terraformed. However, Helios - the star of Sol System - is dying. A resurrected Veragrad - the city at which Jameson crash lands at in Sol -appeares on Mars, descending from the sky with all of it's original inhabitants appearing as glorious, resurrected beings. Concurrent is the arrival of the the El'yon of the Infinite Empire from the Andromeda Galaxy. They are god-like beings that seem to be omnipotent and omniscent, possessing immense technology as well as the ability to alter matter-energy and spacetime at will. They gift the Infinity Gate technology to humanity and place a single Gate on Earth. The Veragradians proclaim the fall of Galactica and that the Milky Way Galaxy will merge with the Andromeda Galaxy. Their main mouth piece is a Urantian scientist named Joshua. A stark contrast is drawn between Earth and Urantia: Earth embraces the arrival of the El'yon while the Urantians are terrified. In ''Icarus, humanity is panicked by the arrival of the El'yon and the Veragradians. Much of humanity attempts a mass exodus of the universe by using the Infinity Gate technology to destabilize localized spacetime and travel to a parallel universe. It ultimately destroys much of Sol System and literally shatters Earth; the followers of the false prophet that led them to use the Infinity Gate to attempt escape were all killed because the atomic bonds in their bodies were destroyed, causing their bodies to reduce to basic elementary particles in a picosecond. Many of the remaining humans flee to Urantia, where they are welcomed. Humanity redeems itself and is taken under the wing of the El'yon. Until this point, the El'yonites have been distant. Now, a cabal of El'yonites introduce themselves to humanity as "the Watchers". The shattered Earth becomes totally consumed by a supernovae sun. In Ein, the remainder of humanity learns the whole truth of the human race: that the El'yon are simply far-evolved humans, that the human race originated on a planet in the Andromeda Galaxy called Kolob and was seeded throughout the universe but most of the human race was destroyed by what the El'yon call "the War in Heaven", leaving only Earth as the last hope for the survival of the human race. The book ends with the first star of the Andromeda Galaxy entering the Solar arm of the Milky Way Galaxy, and orbiting it is a new Earth constructed by the El'yon. The El'yon teach humanity how to activate it's latent DNA, and the Ascension process - the process by which they will become like the El'yon - begins.